


Red Blood on White Snow

by emily_m_riddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Cutting, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sad, Self-Insert, Snow, Suicide, cas is so sweet, one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_m_riddle/pseuds/emily_m_riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am just so tired. Life can be so unforgiving. I just need to let go but it's hard when someone as sweet as Cas is trying to save you even though he knows he can't. I need to let go, I need to sleep- forever.<br/>Self-insert work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Blood on White Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about 3 o'clock in the morning from a sudden idea. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine because it's 3 am and I'm tired. Hope you enjoy this little slice of the random scenarios that pass through my mind every now and again. PS: (y/n) means add your name in and (h/c) is adding your hair colour

**Red Blood on White Snow**

I'm just so tired, I thought to myself after I had finished with my business. **Five**. I couldn't help but notice Castiel, who was now sitting outside in the snow covered open garden, his back against the tree and who knows what thoughts whizzing through his head. I opened the sliding doors with a bit of effort and made my way through the chilly garden.I lowered myself down the tree next to Cas and leaned on his shoulder. "Isn't the snow so beautiful?" I said. **Four**. I knew he heard me but didn't look in my direction or react to my comment. "So pure, It's really all a lie, nothing can be that pure." A single drop of blood fell into the snow from my wrist, and then another and another as they continued a steady flow into the ground between Cas and I. "See, easily tainted, easily brokem." Cas' attention was now solely on me as he critically looked over my wrist, almost scowling at the jagged red lines that covered them, blood seeping out from each one. Looking up at me, Cas spoke. "You've cut yourself (y/n)?." He leaned over to heal my wrist but I stopped him by using my opposite hand, causing his eyes to widen at the sight of my other wrist, with a strong and steady flow pouring out of it. **Three**. Only then did he glance at my face, tears falling freely but a smile hidden beneath them. I gripped his hand in my own, transferring some of my blood to him. "No Cas. Please, just hold me?" Cas took a moment to let everything sink in before slipping his arms around me as I buried my head in his chest- his currently placed on top of mine. My vision had been blurring for a while now but in Cas' arms I felt safe. **Two**. "I love you" I don't remember if I said it as a statement or a question but either way, Cas replied "I love you too (y/n)." The last thing I knew was Cas kissed me on my head before the darkness engulfed me. **One**. Cas sniffled as he felt (y/n)'s body go limp in his arms.

He picked her up bridal style and took her inside where he placed her on the couch as though she were sleeping, moving her (h/c) hair from her face as he usually did. (y/n) was the only girl Cas ever loved and always stayed faithful to, even after she passed away. Cas felt a sting in his heart that no matter how much he loved (y/n), he never could save her. He swore then and there that he would do anything and everything he could to get (y/n)'s soul into the currently closed off heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated :) Well done to you for getting through it! Here's a virtual cookie to help any injured feels you may have experienced. Em.


End file.
